Holiday Spirit
by Planet Mads
Summary: When Takao accidentally tells Rei something at a New Years Party the boy decides to do a little investigating. KaiRei. Some YuuriBoris and TakaoMax.


Title: Holiday Spirit.

Disclaimer: Do you see an entire series based solely on the hottest couple of the Beyblade show? Cough KaiRei Cough No? Then really, don't bother asking.

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: This contains yaoi, boy with boy. No like? Then why the bloody hell are you reading it!

You have been warned.

Summary: When Takao accidentally tells Rei something at a New Years Party the boy decides to do a little investigating. KaiRei. Some YuuriBoris and TakaoMax.

There were points were Takao annoyed Rei.

Like when he stole food when Rei was cooking. Or if he left the dirty water in the bath. Or when he just tossed his clothes, dirty and clean, around the apartment. Or at matches when he was cheering you on from the benches so loudly you could have heard him half-way across the world. Or when he was drunk and started to sing so loudly you swear he had shattered your eardrums.

Sometimes Takao _really_ annoyed Rei.

But he was prepared to forgive him . . . this time round.

"Oh Reeeeeeeeei." Takao drawled, stumbling drunkenly across the mass of unconscious bodies littering the floor. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of Rei. Or should I say on top of him? The Dragoon wielder laughed loudly as he tripped, falling into Rei's arms. The Chinese lad sighed, trying to reposition Takao so he wasn't taking the boy's complete weight. Instead he managed to find a drooling Takao burying his face into his shoulder. Hands clutching tightly onto his sleeves as Takao mumbled nonsense to himself. Rei sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Not that there was much else for him _to_ do.

"There a problem, Taka?"

The navvy haired boy chuckled into Rei's shoulder. The elder winced knowing that he, more than likely, had spit seeping through his clothes right about now.

Lovely.

"I shink that Michael maaaaybe trying to-to flirt with my Maxie."

Rei shook his head. The Major Teams of the last few tournaments had decided to hold a New Year's Party this year. God knows why, he suspected it had something to do with Mr Daitenji, but he hated it all the same. Rei didn't like crowded rooms at the best of times but stuffed in a small apartment with five drunken teams? This was Rei's idea of torture. Especially considering that the only remotely sober ones here were himself, Kai, Yuuri and Boris and this wasn't saying much. Mainly because the only reason the other three weren't drop-dead drunk right now were because they had a very high alcohol tolerance.

"Technically he's not your Maxie till you ask him out Takao." Rei said with a sigh. Trying to shove the younger off him with little success.

"You are right!" Takao yelled suddenly, taking a step backwards and pumping a fist into the air. Rei instantly took a step forward, grabbing Takao by the shoulders steadying him as Takao waved his arms around wildly, nearly falling flat on his behind.

"I shhhhhhould go and m-make him mine." Takao slurred, blinking happily, and somewhat drunkenly, at Rei.

"Um Ty, I don't think-" Rei started, hoping that he could stop his team-mate from doing anything stupid; like attempting to start a fight with Michael. Note the word attempt, he doubted that either of them could so much as walk straight let alone manage to actually hit each other. Okay, so it didn't really bother him that much if they did try and fight. They wouldn't get any where.

"Do ya know who else isss gonna get ashked out this evening?" Takao said, wobbling on his feet as he batted Rei's hands away.

"Surprise me." Rei commented dryly, ignoring Takao protests and dragging him to one of the nearby chairs.

"You!"

"Uh huh," Rei muttered, forcing Takao to sit down. "Of course. It's not like I know for a fact that no one likes me like that and you're so drunk that you can barely stand up. Why would I not believe you?"

"Pre-presi-pricel that's right!"

Rei sighed; he should have known that Takao's would have missed his sarcasm. He had a hard time understanding it at the best of times. Shaking his head, the Neko-Jin snatched the bottle, that Takao had just picked up off the floor, and tried to keep the other boy from drinking . . . well, gods know what. At the moment he didn't care, all he wanted to do was shut Takao up, have a cup of tea, some aspirin and get some peace and quiet. Was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently it was.

"Now Ty, why don't you sit here with me and-"

"No. No. No. No. You can't siiiit here wit' me." Takao yelled, waving his hands around again and nearly hitting Rei in the face. "Kai won't want ta ashk you out if _I'm_ 'ere."

Rei froze, eyes widening slightly as he stared at his friend. A sense of warmth bubbling into life at the pit of his stomach. Kai liked him? He had had a crush, he didn't dare call it anything else other than that in case he started to depress himself because of certain unreturned feelings, for at least two and a half years now. The idea was fabulous, amazing, lovable, brilliant, superb and completely and utterly not true.

Not true in the slightest.

Why? Because Takao was drunk and sputtering a bunch of nonsense. He's probably found out that Rei liked Kai and thought, in his drunken state of mind, that he was 'helping' by making the Tiger think Kai liked him.

Gods his life was depressing.

Hence forth the reasons for not admitting his all-consuming love for Kai Hiwatari! It was a **crush**, just a crush I tell you!

"Taka, you're talking absolute rubbish." Rei whispered, mentally yelling at himself for getting his hopes up. It never did you any could to fantasize about the unattainable. And it also never did you any good to listen to drunken 'bladers. Something that he was only really beginning to understand tonight.

"No I am shnot!"

Rei chuckled at that, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. His bangs were really growing recently; they now reached his chin and had a habit of constantly falling into his eyes. He would have cut them but Kai had commented that he looked nice. Albeit it was in the grouchiest voice imaginable but still he had said it. Which was enough for Rei to not get it cut.

"Oh yes you are."

"Nooooo Rei, you 'member earlier when Kai was a ch-chatting to Yuuri? I overheard thems talking and Yuuriiiii wanted Kai to ask you out. Buts Kai said you didn't like him like that which is kinda stoopid because you do like him like that and if you both like like each other like that then. . ." Takao trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to work out what he was on about.

Rei, however, was completely oblivious to his befuddled team-mate. He knew what Takao was on about. It had been earlier, right at the start of the party, he had gone over to the pair with a plate full of drinks. He had noticed that, when Kai spotted him, he had blushed. A light pink colouring his team-captain's cheeks as he had taken a glass from Rei. Rei had had to resist the urge of squealing and hugging Kai at that point. What he had done and, with the most dignity possible, he had offered them a drink. Yuuri had smirked wildly at him and elbowed Kai, snatching up a glass just before he left.

The bluenette had opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again before he had turned and fled. He had heard Yuuri tell Kai off for . . . something and whack him over the head behind him. Sighing Rei had turned round, only to see Takao hiding round the corner from where Yuuri and Kai had stood seconds ago. The navy-haired boy had smirked at him as well. Before stealing lots of drinks of course.

But if what Takao had said was right . . .

Kai had been blushing.

Yuuri had been smirking.

_Takao_ had been smirking.

And Kai had been doing a lot of the 'stuttering slightly and blushing whenever he was in Rei's presence' thing a lot recently.

Maybe . . . just maybe.

Courage filled his heart the Tiger spun on his heel, marching across the room towards Kai. Determination written across his face as he left a confused Takao behind him to happily sing 'Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer' completely out of tune.

There was a small chance Kai liked him. He was willing to take that chance. Simply because it was the time of year when he could blame doing something stupid, liking kissing Kai, as part of the holiday spirit. In America you had to kiss someone at New Years. So if he did kiss Kai and the bluenette didn't like it, which was very likely, he could just blame it on the All-Stars holiday spirit affecting him. And he could also pretend he was that little bit tipsy and blame anything else he did on the alcohol. That way Kai couldn't really get annoyed with _him_. Alcohol _did_ have a tendency of doing strange things to people.

And Kai should know that as well, considering the amount of ludicrously drunk 'bladers around here.

"Kai?"

The bluenette in question spun round. He blinked at Rei; amazed that his team-mate had decided to come out of his little corner. Surprising really considering it was usually the other way around . . .

"There a problem Rei?"

"Well, I . . . maybe . . ." Rei mumbled, suddenly unable to look Kai in the face. It didn't help that Yuuri had leaned forward, resting his chin on Kai's shoulder as he smirked at the raven-haired boy.

"Maybe, doesn't _really_ tell me a lot Rei." There was a slight slur to Kai's words. Not a huge one like Takao but a small one. Kai had obviously had quite a bit to drink, if the half-empty wine glass in his hand was anything to go by. Perhaps doing something now would be considered taking advantage . . .

But if he didn't he might never get this chance again! What if the fates had decided to give him this one opportunity and if he messed it up they would find someone else to make Kai happy for the rest of eternity.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk his one chance.

"Well, you see . . ." Rei mumbled, idly toying with the edge of one of his sleeves. Yuuri noticed and the smirk painted across his lips grew wider.

"See . . .?" Kai drawled, moving forward to catch Rei's hands. Effectively stopping the smaller boy from fidgeting. Rei blushed suddenly; he had never done so before. But that was because he had learnt to deal with his feelings, back then the idea of Kai even remotely returning his affections had been an idea to be laughed at but now . . . Now, with the chance that Kai _might_ like him, he suddenly found himself blushing in full-force. Oh gods, he probably resembled a tomato now. How very unattractive.

"I-I . . ."

Yuuri's smirk grew as Rei's face went redder.

"I do believe Boris' calling for me. I must go check on him."

A slightly panicked look entered Kai's eyes as he turned to look at Yuuri.

"What?"

"Well I can't keep my boyfriend waiting now can I? Someone else might try to tend to his needs. And seeing as what he _obviously_ wants is a good kiss then I am clearly going to be the only one fulfilling his demands." The red-head said with a flourish. Quickly disappearing from sight as he made his way over to the lilac-haired teen.

And proceeded to stick his tongue down his throat.

"Sometimes," Rei mumbled, eyeing the pair with amazement, "I just don't get their relationship."

"Might be because you're not in a relationship." Kai muttered, almost bitterly, as he took a swig from his drink. Rei paused, glancing at his captain out of the corner of his eye.

"Might be."

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Would you ever kick me off the team?"

The Phoenix lowered his glass and gave Rei an odd look.

"If you did something bad enough then, yes."

"What would you consider bad?"

"Look Rei, unless you've murdered anyone I really doubt that there's going to be any chance of me kicking you off the team. Okay?"

Rei nodded, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"What's brought on the sudden paranoia anyway, hm Rei?" Kai asked, leaning forward to curl his fingers round Rei's chin, tipping the boy's face up. Rei blinked as he locked gazes with Kai. Ruby clashing with gold.

"Somebody say something to upset you? If it's Takao I can kick _him_ off the team for you." He said, a small but genuine smile gracing his lips.

Rei's breath caught in his throat.

The dim lights, hidden somewhere up above them, were reflected in Kai's eyes. Seeming to make them look redder, deeper. Almost as if there really was a fire inside Kai, burning deeply within his soul. A fire that Rei found himself drawn to, like a moth to a flame. He could see a light pink covering Kai's cheeks from a bit too much alcohol, his lips stained a dark red from the wine he had consumed. And his fingers, soft, warm and elegant, slowly stroking his jaw with a feather-like touch.

Rei snapped.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips up against Kai's. Fingers reaching out to desperately grasp the other boy's shirt. He kept his lips firmly pressed against Kai's. Hardly moving, barely breathing as he waited for Kai's reaction.

He was not disappointed.

The bluenette wrapped his arms round Rei's waist. Fingers' curling round the smaller's hips possessively as he pulled him in closer. Rei smiled against Kai's lips. Reaching a tentive hand forward to run through Kai's hair. It seemed to spur Kai on as the bluenette turned suddenly, slamming Rei into the wall as he plunged his tongue into Rei's mouth. The Tiger gasped, allowing Kai to mould his body into his own. Tongues battling for dominance as their mouths clashed against each other. Kisses growing wilder and wilder, the passion mounting, as Kai released Rei long enough to slid his hands up underneath the other's shirt. Rei moaned quietly giving Kai the chance to move backwards slightly and in again, nibbling on the teen's lower lip this time round.

A sudden cheering filled the air causing the two to jerk apart in surprise. They glanced over at the remaining conscious 'bladers. Who were whopping loudly.

"Well . . ." Rei murmured, fiddling with the top button of Kai's shirt. He glanced up at Kai through his bangs, a seductive smile on his lips, "That was a nice start to the New Year."

Kai smirked. "It was, wasn't it?"

He then proceeded to devour Rei's mouth once more. Ignoring Yuuri who was busy telling Boris that he was the best matchmaker in the world until Boris decided to shut him up as well. All in all, it was a very good start of the year all around.

_Fin._

Ah, nothing beats the image of a slightly drunk Kai groping Rei . . .

Happy New Year Everyone!


End file.
